My Life Sucks
by Bluefrost11
Summary: What if the rebellion failed? What if Katniss and Peeta still had a child? What if their child was put in the hunger games? Will Isabelle Mellark face the new difficulties of the hunger games? Or will she die trying?
1. Scared out of my mind

**Hey guys!**

**I'm a big hunger games fan, and wanted to make a hunger games fanfic. I'm doing another fanfic right now. But I have soooo many ideas for a hunger games one. So I wanted to do one.**

**This is my second fanfic, so it will have longer chapters than my first one had in the first few chapters.. :)**

**Ok, so this fanfic is all a flashback for the main character... So, you probably won't meet all the characters in the real series.**

**Suzanne Collins: Tell them I own the series.**

**Me: Never! I will never say you own the series! Not as long as I live!**

**Suzanne: You just did.**

**Me: Oh, really? Wait. No I didn't! I own the hunger games!**

**Suzanne: *Sigh***

**Me: Fine! I DON'T OWN THE FABULOUS HUNGER GAME! Okay, done.**

* * *

I stare out the window of the presidents house. Well, house can't cut it. I mean mansion. The rain is pouring down. I could probably ask a friend to come over. That is, if I had any. My mother wanted me to meet people and make friends. I don't know why she's telling me this. She didn't have many friends in her first 16 years. Half of them she made, died. I'm not trying to be mean. You hardly know me. You don't know my personality. In fact, you don't know me at all, so who are you to judge?

My name is Isabelle Mellark. A pretty name by most standards. But I don't think so. I'm 14 years old. I have dark hair and sky blue eyes. My parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I know they love me. I think I love them. I know I used to. But now, I'm not so sure. I know why too. I have to someone to blame too.

President Snow.

I'm afraid of him. He, somehow, defeated the rebellion my parents accidentally started, and then, the he made the offer, which put me in the hunger games.

The hunger games.

How could three words have ruined my life. Well, I'll tell you. I live it in my dreams every night. I can't just forget it. My parents had each other. I have no one.

**_Flashback starts_**

I sit down at the dinner table. There is no food though. Wait. No food? There must be some trouble. There is always food. My mother looks deeply troubled. I haven't seen her that way since, well, since I was about 2. When we moved. You see, when I was born, I was set to go and enter the hunger games as soon as I was 12. But then, President Snow came along and gave my parents an offer. I still don't know fully of what it is. But then we moved to the capitol, and I had to hide. I had to watch my parents act like I was her best friends niece, and that they were taking care of me. They hated it, but they knew that if they let it slip that I was there child, I would be sure to go to the hunger games.

"Isabelle?" mom asked cautiously, "Come to the roof, we're having a picnic,"

I was confused. Why would she be so scared? Why was she speaking like if she said the wrong thing, she would die? I bet this has something to do with me! Is mom and dad sending me away, so it looks like the 13 year long visit is over?

With those thought in my head I followed her up the steps and onto the roof.

Shock came to me when I saw the president sitting talking with my dad. He looked calm enough. But my dad looked like he was gonna pee in his pants. I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but as we got closer, I could read there lips. A skill I learned while trying to commute with my avox.

"-do anything for her! Just don't make her do this!" My dad pleaded.

"No, you both gave your word," Snow says, like a snake, "Besides, I thought your wife and I decide not to lie to each other,"

'But-" Snow held up a hand to silence him. My mother moved closer to me. She took my hand and tugged me toward them. I reluctantly went toward them and sat in between my parents. I could smell the reek of roses and blood. Definitely not something you do not want to smell.

"Hello, my dear," he said. I was scared out of my mind. But, I forced myself to smile cheerfully and shake his outstretched arm. He smiled with those puffy lips of his and took a glance to my parents.

"Hello," I say, acting polite.

"We need to talk to you about something," My dad says. His voice is firm, but his face is pained. I wonder why. He's usually such a cheerful person who always knows the right thing to say.

"We would like to talk to you about the hunger games," President Snow tells me. Instantly, my throat closes up. My breaths stop for a moment. I don't even know why, so why am I feeling that? I'm pretty sure I'm safe here. I have to be.

"Okay," I answer. My parents look terrified about this. But they don't say anything.

"When you were just born, the game makers made it so you would be chosen the day of the reaping by the time you were 12," my father says painfully. They obviously wanted me not to go to the games.

"But, we didn't want that, so we went to President Snow for help. He offered us something we couldn't refuse. He said that he would keep you safe until you were 14, then your name would be put in the jar, chances to get in high, but not to high. Only 10 slips each time. We don't think you will be chosen, but we have to tell you now. Your father and I hope desperately that you are not chosen," My mother tells me.

Now I'm scared.

_Flashback ends_

Well, of course I got picked. After all, the president did tell me that I had my slip in more than 10 times. Of course, he didn't tell my parents that. He needed to get his revenge on them for starting the rebellion after all. So, he made sure I got picked. Thankfully, I had learnt how to use weapons by the time I was 7. My parents did have a hunch I would get in the games. Especially after what they did in their games.

Well, I suppose if they didn't do that, I wouldn't be here right now. That would be wonderful. The part where I wasn't alive, not the part where I was.

I hate my life

* * *

_Flashback_

I walk through the train station. The bustling crowd pushes me back and forth as I try to get to my train. I take the last compartment for me to stay. I put the 'Do not disturb' sign on. I look for a bed or couch to lie on. There are none. I know this was reserved for me, by the president. So, why was there no bed? I finally see an uncomfortable cot in the corner. It is mot eaten and a bit disgusting. I go up to it.

_This can't be my bed, can it?_

Of course, I was wrong.

I walked up to it and took it out. I opened the moth-bitten case and pulled the cot out. I heard a sharp noise, like a sneeze. I looked around and saw a paper sticking out from my boot. I picked it up, and saw a very muddy paper. It was hard to read, but I could just make it out.

_**This is what you will be sleeping in. We need you to get used to the poverty in District 12. You will be given meager amounts of food, and will sleep in this cot. **_**_You are not to go anywhere else to sleep, or ask for food. It would be extremely rude of you to._**

**_President Snow_**

I glared at that piece of paper for a while. I slowly excepted my fate and opened the cot. A faded blanket fell out and I picked it up. I pulled/pushed the cot to the place I wanted it to be. I turned on the dim light and saw a book on the table. It had a note on it. I picked up the note.

_**Dear Isabelle,**_

_**We hope you will be able to adjust to the conditions of District 12. Just in case you are reaped, we have left this book here. It is a book full of remedies and edible plants.**_

_**We hope you learn them soon. It can be a very important life skill. Know that we love you always.**_

_**Your mother and father  
(Katniss and Peeta Mellark)**_

I pick up the book, and sit on the cot. I get as comfortable as possible. Then I start to read.

* * *

I walk off the train. I had found another hidden note telling me where I should go to see "my parents". I walked to the place they described and waited. Soon, a man came up to me.

"Hello, my name is Rory Hawthorne. Are you Isabelle Mellark?" Rory asked nicely.

"Yeah, I'm Isabelle. I'm sorry, this may sound rude. But, do I know you?" I ask suspiciously. Rory chuckles.

"No, but your parents know me, and asked me to watch you until you go back home." He said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay," I replied happily. I'm only happy because his happiness is rubbing of on me. I don't even know him yet. That just happens to me.

We walked out of the station and I waited for him to point out his car. Rory just kept walking. I ran next to him.

"Uhhh, Do you have a car?" I asked, very confused.

"Oh, honey, this isn't the capitol. We don't own cars here," He told me.

"Oh," I say, frowning.

We walk all the way to a small town. By that time I'm barely able to stand on my feet. Where I live, nobody does too much walking. We usually just ride in cars. When we finally get to Rory's house, I plop down on the porch. I'm soaked with sweat. Thankfully, Rory only laughs, and gets me a glass of water to quench my thirst. I turn to see where I'm going to live, and raise my nearly nonexistent eyebrows. I hear a laugh and blush. I probably looked spoilt when I did that. I'm probably a bit spoilt. I can't imagine my parents living here, but at the same time, I can. I walk around, exploring my "home". After a while I get bored. Rory already went inside, but he left the door open for me. I walk inside. I stare at my surroundings. There isn't much here. Just a few couches and a battered-up television. I like it though. It's quite homey. A girl comes downstairs. She's a few years younger than me. I'm guessing she's about 11. She's lucky. She doesn't have to go to the games until next year. She looks excited to see me. She walks up to me. Her face isn't round. But at the same time, it has a rosy sorta glow. Does that make sense? I think it does.

"Hi! My name's Lizzie! You must be Isabelle!" she spits out in rapid fire. She's obviously elated. I can't help but smile at that. Lizzie has golden hair and gray eyes. An unusual mix. But still quite pretty. I nod and smile wider. Her eyes brightened and she goes off talking again.

"I'm 11. I know you're 14. You're gonna sleep on a spare cot in my room! I can't wait 'till you see it! It's not as fancy as the capitol... but most people like it! We painted it golden, y'now!" I'm guessing she doesn't know what to say to me. I don't mind that I'll be sleeping in a cot. I can't wait to see how her room looks. I've been in the lavishness of the capitol all my life... I can't wait to see something normal. I follow her up the stairs into a small room. A cot is sitting there. It's nicer than the one on the train.

"I saved the best one for you!" Lizzie says proudly. I go up to her and look her right in the eyes.

"Let me see your room. I'll take the cot later," I tell her. I really wish they didn't treat me this way. I walk into her room. "Whoa," I say, my breath taken away by the beauty of the room. It was a golden color. A nice golden color. It was like when the pine on a pine tree dries up and makes a nice golden-orange color. There was a cot near the window, and it had a toy on it. A teddy bear. I look at it closely and realize that it's ripped. I frowned at the rip like my stare could somehow heal it. Lizzie saw me looking and opened her mouth to say something-

"Girls! Dinner! Lizzie! Call your brother!" Her mother hollered. My eyes lit up. I'm so hungry.

"Uh, you better go down. I have to get my brother. He never listens, so it'll take a while..." Lizzie trailed off. She looked crestfallen.

"I'll go with you!" I offered. The truth was, I didn't really want to go. But, she looked so sad that I had to. Lizzie's eyebrows flew off her face and looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Really!" She exclaims.

"Sure, why not?" I say, confused.

"Nothing!" she says quite to fast for my own taste. She grabs my hand and hurtles down the hallway. Oh, well, I guess I'm stuck with getting her brother...

* * *

**I just combined the first two chapters... I want to write longer chapters, but I don't like to make you guys wait, so it's easier is way...**


	2. Important AN

**Hey guys! So, I have something very important to say to you guys. In spring break, my family and I, are going to Hawaii for vacation. So I won't be able to update that week. I'm very sorry... :-/**

**No I'm not.**

**We're going to Hawaii! Of course I'm not ****sorry!**

**Also, I'm sorry that the next update will be extremely late... I can't get enough time to write...**

**You will probably have to wait a while until the next update...**

**Again, sorry no update, but I'm getting more homework, and I can't get on.**

**~Divya**

**P.S. Not all that sorry! We're going to Hawaii! Jk... Still not at that sorry though...**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**


	3. Fear

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry about the wait... Really sorry..**

**But on the bright side! Hawai'i was EPIC!**

**There is a little cursing in this story... but not my other one... So I'm sorry if you don't like that.**

**Now for the entertaining entertainment. P.S. I don't know anything about Suzanne Collins.. so don't think that this is what she is like... Cause I don't know. The only thing I know is that she wrote some pretty good books)**

**Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR NOT FINDING ME IN THE HOTEL/APARTMENT THING WE WERE STAYING IN AND KILLING ME!**

**Suzzane: I bet they wanted to!**

**Me: I thought we were on good terms now!**

**Suzanne: NEVER! We will never be friends!**

**Me: Really? Cause, if you want, I could get you some of Sally Jackson's infamous blue cookies!**

**Suzanne: What?**

**Me: Here**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Suzanne: *Eats cookies* Oh... these are delicious! May I have more?**

**Me: Nope, your not my friend.**

**Suzanne: Of course I am!**

**Me: *Smirks* Really? I wonder when that happened?**

* * *

I slow my pace when we get near the door. Lizzie knocks on the door. We wait a moment, but nothing happens.

"Erik!" Lizzie says sharply, all the happiness gone, "hurry up! We have a guest and it's time for dinner!" I'm surprised on how quickly her mood changed. The door opened slowly. It creaked as the boy pushed it open. He and Lizzie were polar opposites. Erik had black hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale, while Lizzie's color was a color lighter than olive, but still darker than his pale skin. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if vampire fangs popped out of his mouth.

He looked at me for a split second. Then he looked back at Lizzie. Then I realized why he was difficult.

"Give me one reason I should come down," He growls. Lizzie backs away, scared out of her mind. I hate it.

"Uhhh... M-mom says so!" Lizzie squeaks. Erik looks at her for a second.

"Not gonna come," He replies meanly. A angry flame starts growing in my stomach.

"But-" Lizzie manages.

"No," he replies. I glare at him. He turns around to go to his room, and Lizzie sighs in obvious relief. I don't know what happens between them when someones not there, but I don't like it. I don't even want to know what happens. I walk silently behind him, a trait I had managed to get from my mother. I hide behind him like a shadow, when he turns, I turn. I hide behind a pile of dirty laundry when Erik closes the door. I wink at Lizzie, she is wide-eyed. But that's all I can see before the doors close.

I swallow. My parents survived The Hunger Games. Surely I can survive a teenage boy. Erik walks to his desk, which is quite different from the rest of his room. Which is filthy and disgusting. His desk, on the other hand, is clean and tidy. I wonder why?

I look back at Erik. He's putting on headphones. I look at him, confused. But then he looks around and takes out an old laptop. My eyebrows furrow as he plugs the headphones in. He opens the computer. It squeaks a bit and he looks around, scared. I make the mistake of moving a little to get more comfortable. His eyes dart around the room and focus on the pile I'm hiding behind. His eyes narrow and he gets up slowly. I quiver and watch him. He looks at the pile for a second, then he turns away. I relax. Then all of a sudden he jumps around and kicks the pile away. I flinch as he looks at me. His figure is looming above me and looks a lot more menacing than they show it on the TV.

"Umm... Sorry?" I squeak. He looks away and I curse myself softly.

"What the hell do you want?" He growls. I look into his eyes. My eyes sort out what they want to see. The emotion in his eyes...

Is fear.

* * *

**I have nothing to really say here. Sooooooo...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING **


	4. Life is life

**Hey guys!**

**How many of you hate me? Come on, cough it up...**

**Just kidding! Seriously... Don't say it... I don't like mean comments.**

**Now, how many of you hate my cliffhangers? This you can say! Not to be mean or anything... But I laugh at your pain...**

* * *

_Not a flashback..._

Fear. I wonder how much people feel it. I don't. My parents do, though. My parents are afraid for my safety. I can't understand why, though. They don't need to worry about me. I've been through the games. The only thing that got me out of there was something my mother used to have.

Hope.

But to have hope, you must have courage. Courage to pull yourselves out of what bsd thins have happened to you. I know I'm a hypocrite. But I have a reason. You wouldn't understand. You haven't gone through what I have. I guess you will slowly understand, though... After all, I will explain it.

_Flashback starts_

I blink. No, my eyes must be broken. I can't see fear in his eyes. I'm going delusional! I look again. More closely this time. My eyes narrow. Nope. I'm definitely not delusional. I can still see fear. He doesn't know I can see the fear.

I smile. He stares confused.

"What?" He says confusedly. I bite my lip to stop me from laughing. It doesn't work. A bubble of laughter bounces out and soars out. I laugh like I've never laughed before. And the thing is, I don't even know why I'm laughing.

Erik stares at me as if I was a maniac. Hell, if I didn't know I wasn't, than I would probably think that too!

"Excuse me?" He wonders, probably feeling offended.

"I-hahahahahahaha- you-hahahahaha!" I try to say. He frowns. I calm myself down Enough to pay attention to what he's actually saying. I gasp for breath as I listen.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks for the 5th time.

"To tell the truth... I don't know..." I reply honestly. He looks at me and mumbles something. I hear a bit.

"Now... she... crazy..." Well, it doesn't take a genius to figure out he is calling me crazy.

I spring up on my feet. I wakk toward the door.

"Well, I think we're done here. I'm going to go eat," I say.

"Okay, I don't care," he replys. I walk out the door. Not sure of what just happened. I remember that Lizzie told me that I got the best cot.

I go to the room I'm staying in. I take out the cot and push it along the floor. It squeaks quite a bit. I push it into Lizzie's room. Then I switch the cots out. I don't Know why they gave me the best cot. I'm not that special. I'm just the guest whoose staying here for a while.

I go down and eat. The food is delishious. In the capitol, we get really tasty food. But it is always missing something. I now know that everything is better with love.

This food was made by someone who cares. A lot.

Erik doesn't come down for dinner. I didn't find out anything either.

But I don't care.

When I go to sleep, I fall asleep with these things on my mind. In the morning, I forget about them.

I like it here, but I hope I can go home soon. I miss the fact that I'm never confused there. Here, I'm nothing but confused.

* * *

_The next day..._

Today's the reaping. I don't want to go. But my mom said that if you weren't there, the peacekeepers would hunt you down and find you. I don't want to die. And if I do that, than Lizzie's family would be severely punished for helping me. I don't want that for them.

District twelve's escort is called Nicola, I think. The names actually normal, for once. I might be wrong, though. I walk over to a peacekeeper at a desk who is going to take my blood to check my DNA. I walk over, biting my lip. _Stop that! _I scold myself. _You've had to take tons of shots like this!_

I must look scared because Lizzie starts laughing. I thought she as eleven, but she's actually thirteen. Talk about being way off. I thought she was three years younger than me!

"I've had this before. Don't worry, it hurts less than you think." I hope she's right. But I can't exactly trust her judgement for me. Not saying that I blame her or anything. But I'm from the Capitol. We don't normally have shots like this. I also see people staring. I think they recognize me.

Lizzie's right. It doesn't hurt as much as I thought. Nicola walks up to the bowls. I'm chewing on my lip so much that I feel blood flow on my lip. Oops. I resort to chewing on my nails.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please go to your age groups!" Nicolas calls out in a silly accent, which I should have, but don't. I leave Lizzie and walk to where all the other fourteen-year olds are. We all look around. All of us hoping and praying that we won't get picked. I look to Lizzie. She looks at me. I hope neither her of me will get picked.

"Ladies first!" She exclaims happily. I want to scream at her: CHILDREN ARE GOING TO DIE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! But I hold it back and say nothing.

Her hand hovers over the glass bowls. She lowers her hand in, gracefully, and poised. Her hand shuffles the little slips slowly. I look at her in disbelief. It's like she's torturing us with the wait!

"Hmmmm... Isabelle Mellark," She looks to the crowd, her smile is still there. But it looks pained. Fake. Unreal. "Any volunteers?" There won't be. No one would want to volunteer for me. They don't want to die.

I walk slowly to the stage. I take my time. One step after another. I look at my feet. Focusing in them. Suddenly, I'm shoved toward the stage. I stumble and get up. I turn around. Two peacekeepers look at me. We'll, if I'm going to make an impressions of the game-makers. I'll do it now.

I look at one of them and smile innocently. I don't want to hurt them. But I need to male an impression.

"Sorry 'bout this," I mutter so only they can hear.

Then I kick the one with the gun. I kick the gun out of his hands and then I do something evil.

I kick him there. That's right. I kick him hard. Where the sun don't shine. My mother said that to me. _"Isabelle__, dear, if a man ever tries to hurt you. You kick him 'where the sun don't shine.' Got that?"_ I had nodded. Well, that's what I did now. I bet it hurt like hell. But I didn't stop to listen to him moan and feel ashamed of myself. Instead, I did the same thing to the other man, but this time, I kicked him in the Solar-plexus ( somewhere in the chest where the lungs are ). He falls gasping for air.**  
**

"Don't touch me," I threaten, angrily. Before they can say anything, I turn on my heel and march toward the stage. Much faster than before. I srand on the stage. glaring at the floor.

"We'll, that was uncalled for! You are your mothers daughter!" Nicola the escort says. Her smile is forced now. "Well, time to pick a gentlemen!"

Her hand still has the same poise and gracefulness, but nowe it's a bit stiff.

"And the lucky boy is-" she starts. Her hand goes in the bowl and she picks out a name...

* * *

**Again! Another cliffhanger for you all! Sorry about the late update. I am still trying to write two fanfics... But I will get better soon.**

**you know whats funny? My school ends on June 13. Friday the 13th. Soooo funny. Are any of you afraid of the number thirteen? If you are, I'm sorry. I'm not and I don't know why people are afraid of it.**

**~Divya**


	5. Important!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry, this isn't the chapter you wanted...**

**But I got grounded... so I won't be able to update for a long, long, time...**

**I'm thinking about taking down the story and putting it back up when I'm not grounded anymore. **

**Review with your answer!**

**Sorry...**

**~Divya**


	6. Why Does My Life Suck?

**Hey guys!**

**I'm going to tell you guys again. I barely know anything about Suzanne Collins. She is probably a wonderful person, but this is how I want to sort of imagine her or something...**

**Being grounded officially sucks...**

**But now I'm not and I can continue with the story!**

**Suzanne: Wonderful...**

**Me: Wow, thanks. But I know my readers love me! Right?**

**Suzanne: Look at you, writing in a website... Gosh, your not even that good!**

**Me: Wha? But? I thought? Its just... Wha?**

**Suzanne: *Sighs***

**Me: jfeijciofremicoefcjfeicorcefjiwodcfejivotrvnjwocjfevjorfvjeiofvj... Wha?**

**Suzanne: Seriously?**

**Me: *Cries mentally***

**Peeta: Why is Divya crying? Suzzane... What did you do?**

**Suzanne: So? What should I care?**

**Katniss: You've already punished so many people in the trilogy... Why would you want to punish more people? I mean really, you did kill Prim... *Cries with me***

**Suzanne: Hmmp**

**Isabella: Hi mom. Hi dad Hi Divya. Not saying hi to Suzanne**

**Suzanne: But! What is this? I am the author! I have every right to most of these people! you can't do that!**

**Isabella: I could get mad at Divya, but she was doing a Cinna. She was challenging her emotions into her story. And, technically, your books inspired this, so your not allowed to say that.**

**Suzanne: Lfm vmfmvjfopfvirigidieidid... Hey!**

**Me: *Voice sore and I'm hiccuping* O-on with t-t-the chapter!**

* * *

And the lucky boy is... Erik Hawthorne!" she says. Oh, come on! Really! Why him! I mean seriously! Of all people! Him! This is horrible!

I get over my annoyance to watch him get on the stage. His skin is normally pale, but now it's white. I didn't even know that was possible! He is walking slowly. He is trying not to act scared. I now realized that he didn't think this would happen either. He wanted to go home safe. Not to the capi- freaking- tol. Now I feel bad. But then again, I don't.

When he finally gets on the stage, mind you, it took 3,000,000 years, he glanced at me. His expression was troubled. I know this is random, but he is apparently 17. Its weird, cause he looks 15. He acts 16 though, so he is a very strange person. Random fact over.

"Well, what a lovely pair of tributes we have here!" Nicola deems it a perfect time to annouunce this. "Now, shake hands."

I stick my hand put. He looks uncertain, but shakes it anyway. Then, as soon as the hand shake is over, I stick my hand back next to my body. The tension is so thick, that if you tried to cut it, your knife would break. That's right. I kid you not. Your knife would shatter in front of your eyes. Ouch.

* * *

The ride wasn't much better. You see, we don't get the one hour to say goodbye. That's another one of Snow's precautions. Just in case. Why, you might ask. Well, just in case a friend, family, relative, and such, decide to try to get you out of the games. Not very likely. But possible. People hope for things like that. Am I right, or am I right?

Well, getting off topic. Again.

Gosh, I need to learn to pay attention to what I'm saying...

Anyways, when I got on the train, I was rewarded with my bed and the plant book that my parents gave me. You see, Snow realized that the games would be my gory if the tributes knew more about survival. So, naturally, you were allowed to bring a book or something to help you. It could even be a rock. But on no accounts, would they let anyone bring anything as a weapon. I told you we could use rocks? Well, you can only use a dull one. But I suppose a dull rock is better than no rock...

I was left alone in my room. I instantly went to the little microphone and ordered some cheese buns. I know, room service that brings you food. Not impressive. Correct? But this is different. The food just fall out of a chute that's next to the mic. It used to only be in buildings. But now, they installed it in trains too.

There was a knock on my door.

"Isabellaaaa! Dinner is in five minutes! Get ready!" Nicola trilled. Joy. Dinner. Where the tension is so thick you can even eat in peace. I sigh and get ready. I would much rather eat here, in my room. Ordering room service. But no, they had to make it so that the tributes meet their helpers and whatnot.

I slowly remove my sticky dress. Ugh. I leave it on the bed. Dinner is in a few minutes, so I can't take the shower I want to. I frown. What could I use? I need to wash myself a little bit, but I don't have enough time to...

So instead, I go smear cream on my body and get a shimmery gold outfit that is in my closet. Well, best I can do. Time to meet my stylists...

* * *

"Isabella! You're late! Come meet your stylist!" Nicola chirps. I look at her. She has curls of red hair, a splash of freckles, pink lipstick on, and some eye make-up on. The make-up is smeared a bit, so I guess she normally wears a little more, and decided to take some of it off.

"Hello, my name is—" she starts.

* * *

**Yeah... Don't know a name... Could you all review and tell me?**

**:)**


End file.
